He'd Never Forget Them
by jokergirl4ever
Summary: Jacks thoughts and feelings a few weeks after the events in CoE, there will be one more chapter from the Doctors POV about the events and his feelings. he may have not been there, but he still have feelings about what happened those five terrible days
1. Jacks feelings

_A/n 1 this is right after CoE, this is a story from Jack's pov. This is my first Torchwood fan fiction and my first time trying to write in Jacks point of view reviews are welcome._

As I sit here in this bar surrounded by all species of aliens, I feel alone. Because none of them will know what happened (or possible not even care if they did) on Earth just a few weeks ago, I take a sip of my whiskey feeling the burn down my throat as my mind travels back to those terrifying days.

At times, I can almost convince myself that it was a dream, that it didn't happen and everything is normal, but that never lasts long and I fall back into the hell of reality. That **THEY **had not shown up and turned the world into chaos,

I didn't know what to think when all of the children of the world had started acting unusual, stopping and saying things in unison, "We are coming "was the first one. Then everything went downhill after the 456 appeared.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing when I saw them again. I didn't think they'd come back, but here they were demanding 10 percent of the worlds children or the complete human race would suffer.

When I first encountered the 456, it was in 1965 and they had only wanted twelve children. I didn't think about what I was doing back then, it was my duty, my job. Now I can see the impact it will have on the world if they do it again especially at this scale.

Now though I have a completely different outlook on the aliens. After coming here and turning the world on its axis, everyone was scared out of their minds. Torchwood tried to figure out how to stop them, in the end we found out that only a child was the key to fighting them. We needed to use their own signal as a weapon against them. With all the parents not letting their children out of sight and being unable to find a kid, I did the only thing I could think of. As much as it pained me and enraged my daughter, I had to sacrifice my own grandson Steven to save the rest of the world from destruction.

The losses I felt in those very long five days are immeasurable by any standard. Seeing the hurt and sadness in Alice's eyes killed me. I didn't want to hurt her, but what else could I have done. I couldn't have sacrificed the whole world.

Before that happened I had to watch the man I love die because he wouldn't give up the fight, but I wouldn't either and I was firing at the tank right beside him. When he died a piece of me died as well. Lanto didn't need to die, he didn't have to come with me to that house and face the 456. He would have lived if he hadn't been so strong.

For as long that I am in this world, every time I die again. I will pray that just for an instant I may get to see him again.

Losing Steven was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make in my long, long life. It will always be on my shoulders and that is something I can take, I have had so much on my shoulders for years now what's two more things to put on them?

Blinking my eyes, I can't think about those days very often. That's what the whiskeys good for.

_A/n 2 thanks for reading. Review please. _


	2. The Doctors views

_A/n heres the next chapter of the story hope you guys like it. Please review_

He Wasn't There In Time

When I pulled up Earth on the computer in the TARDIS, the sights I saw shocked me. The world was in chaos and I wasn't there, but wouldn't they need to learn that I couldn't be there all the time. I was only one man after all, albeit an alien man- Time lord. This was exactly why I hate Torchwood even if Jack took it over from the "shoot first ask questions later" people who had run it before. They still attracted attention to Earth,

I can't even think of a way to stop them with all my knowledge and power. In this instant, I'm helpless. I can't save the whole world from aliens, maybe this moment in time was supposed to happen.

I put my head in my hands, but I can't just sit up here and do nothing while the earth goes to hell. I have friends down there. Why did these aliens even come here in the first place? I didn't think I would get an answer to my question.

Just then, the screen switched channels and it showed a video.

"Back in the old days, I wanted to ask Jack a question. I wanted to know about that Doctor of his. All those times in history, when there's no sign of him I wanted to know why not

But I don't need to ask anymore I know the answer now, sometimes the Doctor must look at this planet and turn away in shame, and I'm recording this so you can see how the world ended"

Then the screen went blank…

Who was that woman? I wondered for a moment. I was going to fail the one world I vowed to protect over everything else. The humans have so much promise, but then they keep trying to understand things they're not ready to handle. That's when the world suffers.

I started circling the console restlessly; I had to figure out something to do. I needed to save them, but how?

If I had gotten here sooner maybe I could have done something, confronted the aliens, but I got here to late to do anything for the humans.

Jack was down there, the man had saved me before, fought along side me. He was my friend I couldn't just do nothing.

I stopped my pacing; maybe this was easier than I was thinking. Torchwood has weapons to combat aliens. Then why weren't they doing anything?

I put my hands on the controls, hoping I was making the right decision and not messing with anything big in time. I set the coordinates to Cardiff and the Torchwood base.

When the TARDIS materialized, I was surprised to see rubble where the hub had been. This was worse than I thought. I shut the TARDIS doors, leaning against them, if Torchwood and Jack were gone. Then the earth was doomed. The chaos that was happening in London was happening all over the world.

I walked slowly my shoulders slumping, I couldn't save the earth, and it would have to save itself. I walked towards the controls, taking the TARDIS into the time vortex then slumping into the chair. I wished to every god that I knew of to save the earth.

This time in history, I couldn't do anything and it killed me, Every time I had saved the world stopped alien upon alien from attacking the earth. _NO!_ It won't end like this the earth will survive.

_A/n please review, thanks to everyone who ahs read. This one came out a little sad sorry. I may add another chapter if I can think of someone else to do from the events in CoE, If you have any ideas or comments. Press the little button. It makes me very happy._


End file.
